<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrations by Avistar123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826816">Celebrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123'>Avistar123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Bet ya didn't expect me to write this ship, didn't ya! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/gifts">A_Guy_Called_2623</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/gifts">Riggy_Minus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bet ya didn't expect me to write this ship, didn't ya! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Celebrations</strong>
</p><p>Jaune was wondering what was taking Ruby so long. He had just put Pyrrha to sleep and was now eagerly awaiting his wife to come home. After all, it was Christmas and there was quite figuratively no time better than now to place the gifts! And if there was one thing his little Pyrhana loved more than anything during Christmas, apart from her momma and dada, it was gifts and needless to say, he wasn’t particularly keen on failing to provide gifts for his daughter.</p><p>Sitting down on the couch with a blanket, he anxiously waited for Ruby to come back. As time passed by, he could do nothing but turn on the TV in their room to spend the time with a Spruce Willis movie but almost as soon as he turned on the TV he heard the sound of knocking at the door.</p><p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, he took off the blanket and headed over towards the door. Shivering as he opened the door, he was taken by surprise as a blur of red ended up falling into his arms, nearly making him fall to the ground. Quickly adjusting himself, he closed the door and after helping Ruby into the couch lay his blanket on her.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” He said, easing Ruby into the covers.</p><p>“Yeah well, work got a little late today.” Ruby replied, tightly latching onto the covers. “How’s our little Pyrhana?”</p><p>“She’s doing just fine; turns out she didn’t have a fever.” Jaune said, planting a kiss onto Ruby’s forehead. “You wait here okay? I made some hot chocolate for both of us.”</p><p>“Thank you Jaune.” She said, curling up in the couch.</p><p>“Sit tight okay?” Jaune said, before heading over to the kitchen where, as he had prepared for right after putting Pyrrha to sleep, were two cups of hot chocolate. Grabbing them, he headed back into the living room to find Ruby still shivering.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” He said, placing the cups on the table in front of him.</p><p>“J-Just, a l-little, c-cold.” Ruby stuttered out.</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing hot chocolate exists.” Jaune said, sitting down next to her and pulling the blanket over him and Ruby. Activating his semblance, he rested his hand on Ruby’s shoulder, restoring some of her aura.</p><p>“Did you go running in the fields in this horrible weather?” He remarked.</p><p>“Pshttt. Nah, just been a long day with… a lot… of fighting.” Ruby said, breathing deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling her soft breath against his clothes, Jaune rested his head on Ruby’s.</p><p>As he did, he noticed that Ruby was in fact, not touching her hot chocolate. Rubbing her back, Jaune asked “Don’t feel like drinking anything?”</p><p>“Too cold to.” Ruby whimpered, snuggling closer to him.</p><p>Taking the hot chocolate from the table, Jaune simply shared his aura for a little while before bringing it up to Ruby’s nose. After seeing her turn her face to the coffee, eyeing it hungrily, he helped her drink it.</p><p>“Ahhh, that was good. One of these days, I’ll figure out how on earth your family made the greatest recipes.”</p><p>“Well, I can keep telling you the answer. They were made with love.” Jaune said, with half sleepy smile. “Did you get the gift?”</p><p>“You bet I did. It’s under the table right now.” Ruby said, to which Jaune gave her a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s safe to say you and I earned a little bit of rest, don’t ya think?” Jaune said, yawning as shuffled around the blanket.</p><p>“Yeah, you mind if we sleep over here? I’m not really in the mood to get up.”</p><p>“Nah, we can stay here for the night if you want. It is your house after all.”</p><p>“It’s yours too, you dork.” Ruby said, poking his sides with her finger.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s your hometown.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter to me Jaune. Not as long as you’re here.”</p><p>“Likewise, Ruby. Now shall we actually get some rest?” Jaune said, starting to rest his head, against Ruby’s with Ruby doing the same.</p><p>Eventually the pleasant sensation of sleep came and the two of them of drifted off in each other’s arms.</p>
<hr/><p>Waking up, Ruby felt nothing short of excited. With all the preparations out of the way, all that was left to her and Jaune, was celebration with Pyrrha and, truly that was really the main thing she was looking forward to. To finally show her daughter, all of the magic that Christmas truly held for her.</p><p>Letting out a yawn as she took off the covers, she immediately shook Jaune awake saying “Wake up sleepyhead! It’s time to wake little Pyrrha up!”</p><p>“Wuhhh, okay, okay, I’m coming Ruby, I’m coming, just give me… a couple… of minuuuuu-“Jaune said, as he tried to grab the covers, missing them entirely.</p><p>“No time to waste!” Ruby said, petal bursting her and Jaune up outside the doorway to their daughter’s room.</p><p>“Woah! Okay I’m awake, I’m awake!” Jaune said, nearly falling to the ground before Ruby caught him. “That… was terrifying.”</p><p>“Anyways, let’s go.” Ruby said, opening the door to reveal, their daughter still sleeping peacefully on her bed, holding her big bear plushie Ruby had gotten her for her birthday this year.</p><p>Tip toeing her way across to her, she got in close, waiting to surprise Little Pyrrha with a hug and a very hearty Merry Christmas. But unlike before, this time it turned out Pyrrha was already aware of Ruby’s presence</p><p>“Merry Christmas momma and dada!” exclaimed Pyrrha, catching both of them completely off guard and sending Jaune to the floor, when Ruby jumped into his arms announced.</p><p>Tumbling to the floor, their child only laughed seeing the chaos she caused and with her infectious laughter it wasn’t long before all three of them were laughing as well.</p><p>“Hahahahaha, you’re getting better at this ya Rascal!” Ruby exclaimed, dusting off her skirt and cloak. “Last time, you didn’t even know where I was!”</p><p>“That’s because you literally put your hands in front of her face and fighting against your grip is even more futile than headbutting a boarbatusk.” Jaune replied, getting up from the floor as well, rubbing his back.</p><p>“Shush Jaune! You weren’t supposed to reveal that!” Ruby said, shooting him a look, that made him smirk.</p><p>“But anyways, Merry Christmas my little rosebud.” Ruby said, giving her a massive hug, which Jaune soon joined after.</p><p>After letting Pyrrha climb up onto Jaune (It was so unfair that only Jaune was the one Pyrrha climbed up on!), she asked her “M’kay, you ready to see the gifts?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Yes! Onward Noble Steed!” Pyrrha said, pointing her way towards the doorway, which led to Jaune appropriately making horse noises and also heading his way into the living room.</p><p>Following suit with her semblance, Ruby came just in time to see the expression of shock and awe on Pyrrha’s face when she saw all the decorations and lights Ruby and Jaune, had poured back breaking hours into all light up.</p><p>“Woahhhhh.” Pyrrha said, climbing down from Jaune’s perch and then looking at the tree with wonder.</p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it? Dada worked very hard on it.” Ruby said, placing her hand on Jaune’s shoulder.</p><p>“What?! No way! You did a lot of work on it too! I mean I couldn’t even forget how to place the star or the lights without tripping over myself! And the snowglobes and-” Jaune started to babble before Ruby shut him up with a kiss.</p><p>It was a simple one, one filled with a bit of mischief but undoubtedly given in love. After pulling away from each other’s soft grips, the two of them merely coughed before looking down to find Pyrrha missing.</p><p>Turning around, Ruby ended up unable to find her, with Jaune also panicking similarly upon not finding her.</p><p>“Pyrrha?! Where are you?”</p><p>“Rightttttt here!” Pyrrha said, bursting in between their faces out of nowhere, bursting both of their faces with petals and popping in from out of nowhere. Undoubtedly her semblance had been a little more than unusual, but then again, the same could’ve been said for her so she mostly chalked it up to genetics.</p><p>“You’re growing so fast. It’s astonishing.” Jaune said, watching in awe as the petals slowly hit the ground with one landing on his tongue making him spit it out.</p><p>Seeing the antics play out, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a laugh coming and while trying to stifle it, ended up making the crucial mistake of looking at her daughter who was also making a similar face; leading to both of them laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>“Yeah well, that’s my family’s genes for you. We always have the weirdest semblances in the world.”</p><p>“Weird is an understatement with yours. But anyways, I think it’s time to we open our gifts. What do you say, Pyrrha?” Jaune said, crouching to see their daughter eye to eye, holding out one hand.</p><p>Taking his hand, Pyrrha exclaimed “Yes!” Before grabbing onto it and heading over to the Christmas tree where the gifts were placed for her.</p><p>Her many, many Aunts and Uncles had left a huge amount of gifts for her, Ren had left her some new tea spices, Nora had given her some tiny hammers to play around with, while Blake and Yang left them with a cake, they had baked from scratch together and one of the biggest wolf plushies ever while  Weiss had gifted her with some rather unique toys that were actually based off some of the dumb ideas her and Weiss came up with in Beacon!</p><p>But the real main event was yet to come, and after Pyrrha had tore her way through all the boxes and put the up on the table (With a little help from her ‘momma’ and ‘dada’.) it was time.</p><p>The gift was the longest one of the bunch and Ruby and Jaune knew exactly why, what lay inside held a very special place, hearts and once, Pyrrha was done opening the gift up, she saw exactly what it was.</p><p>Milo the spear was back, made from the old armor Jaune used to wear but was now redesigned slightly to make it slightly less daunting for Pyrrha to hold up. It now featured so many more options for her to modify it with, with options to turn it into a sniper if she so wanted, a semi-automatic rifle, anything as long as she could  dream up of it.</p><p>“Sooo, what did you think?’ Ruby asked, nervously.</p><p>“I love it! I love all of them!” Pyrrha said, running into Ruby’s arms catching her in a hug before lifting her up and then setting her down.</p><p>“Which one’s your favorite?”</p><p>“The spear! I can’t wait till I’m older and am able to work on it myself!”</p><p>“Hey always, know that if you ever need help, your momma and dada will always be there right Jaune?”</p><p>“Right.” Jaune said, walking over to Ruby after helping Pyrrha place the spear onto the table.</p><p>“You are the best parents ever!” Pyrrha said, hugging both of their legs and making Ruby almost shed a tear.</p><p>“And we’re the luckiest people in the world to have you as well Pyrrha.” Ruby and Jaune said, crouching down and hugging her tightly as well.</p><p>And in the end, that was really what Christmas was all about. Celebrations with the people who mattered.</p><p>
  <strong>And to Ruby, she had already found those people, and she was never letting them go.<br/>
</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>